Riptide (Marvel Fanfilm Universe)
Riptide, also known as Janos Quested, is the secondary antagonist of the 2020 fanfilm/presentation X-Men: Psylocke. He is Archangel's ultimately sadistic and psychopathic enforcer and one of his lietuants, formerly alongside Rogue. He intends to protect his friend and boss at all costs, even if it means to kill his teammates. He is portrayed by Adam Driver, who also played Kylo Ren in the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy and Joseph Merdon in the TV show ''Pandora's Quest. History He at first discusses with Archangel matters in their mansion. As Archangel reveals to him that he is planning on something for the good of the city's future, something massive, Riptide already gets thrilled and amused. However, Archangel reveals to him that his plans are to assasinate Psylocke, Nick Fury and Mayor Gambit in order to steal the orb of Thanos from S.H.I.E.L.D. Riptide is still amused from the plans, however, he does question his boss all due to his concern that The Avengers might defeat them very easily. He is later seen awaiting for Archangel as he goes to meet the mayor. Gambit and Fury however refuse to give Archangel the orb. Archangel then orders a steady and enraged Riptide to overpower Nick Fury and Gambit by creating a tsunami wave in the hall. He does so, and under Archangel's orders, he then takes Mayor Gambit to the torture chamber, as Fury escapes from his wrath. As Fury tasks Psylocke and tells her to end Archangel's reign of terror and fear, Riptide is seen sadistically torturing Gambit in Archangel's torture chamber, just before his boss orders him to cut off the mayor's face, and he does his duty joyfuly, offscreen. After that, Riptide stands next to his partner Rogue (real name: Anna Marie) as she reports to their boss that she has not found yet the orb or anything else within the S.H.I.E.L.D bases and some other locations. Archangel gives her a last chance to find it, but he sends Riptide to watch her closely and assasinate her if she attempts to betray his trust. Rogue leads her troops towards Psylocke's house and orders them to stay outside, thus leaving Riptide to watch them and stay behind for a short while. However, she secretly allies with Psylocke and the long gone Sabertooth / Victor Creed. Riptide highly suspects that she has betrayed both him and their boss. He enters the house and uses his water powers to pull Rogue's sword towards him, so that he can obtain it. He then catches the sword, but he is shot from behind by some cops who have attempted to catch him for his crimes. However, he killed all of the cops, and thereafter, he came back to kill the latter. He then stated out of his obssesions with his boss that he is the only one who truly intends to protect Archangel, as his other enforcers would easily betray him just like Rogue did. However, Psylocke grabs his sword and rips his head off. Link to the fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1J8eNWYh8gdsy2p505h5gNBVixsO9Kl3TZGtziW5noVQ/edit Trivia * He is the most violent version of Riptide from the ''X-Men ''franchise. However, despite his sadistic nature, he is also the least powerful version of this supervillain. Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Extortionists Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Mentally Ill Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Revolutionary Category:Vengeful Category:Psychotic Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Mutants Category:Empowered Villains Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Greedy Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arsonists Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Gangsters Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Killjoy Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers